1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a USB (Universal Serial Bus) connector, and particularly to a USB connector for combining all components thereof together by means of assembly.
2. The Related Art
Nowadays, with the development of electronic technology, electronic products and peripheral devices thereof are connected with each other more and more frequently. One of the main modes of connections between the electronic products and the peripheral devices thereof is achieved by an electrical connector, such as a USB connector.
A conventional USB connector includes an insulating body, a plurality of signal terminals insert-molded in the insulating body and a metal housing enclosing the insulating body. One basic process of producing the USB connector is that pouring melting plastic material into a mold in which the signal terminals are firstly fixed to form the insulating body around the signal terminals. However, during injection molding the insulating body, the signal terminals are apt to be lashed by the melting plastic material and get crooked. As a result, the finished USB connector may be unqualified. Furthermore, the mold for injection molding the insulating body is extremely complicated and the housing is made of metal, so the cost of producing the USB connector is much higher.